


Found family

by weird_au_ideas



Series: A kingdom to rule [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Character Death, Descriptions of wounds, Found Family, Homeless Character, Mentions of Violence, The author sucks at summarys, experiments on people (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: A lonely little werewolf lived as long as she can remember on the street,until she got caught off guard by a shadowy figure in the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory of Alissa that also introduces one of my favorite OCs;Taegyn!  
She is so lovely and I'm so sad that I can't write her a lot ;w;

The little werewolf went through the all too familiar alleyways,carefully checking every corner and path,spotting for scavengers that would be able to follow her.After a lot of twists and turns she finally made it to her destination.It was dangerous to look through dumpsters of popular restaurants,because even though those had the most food,there were also the most people.Others living on the street,fighting anyone who dares to take their food,or people working and or eating there alerting the presence of oneself to the rest,what almost always ended horribly.She had enough scars on both her wolf and human body to show just how cruel the life on the street was.But she found this gem of a restaurant a while ago.It was in a small one,standing proudly in a tiny neighborhood.But the best thing was the trash.There was so much delicious food what got thrown away as trash,it was a wonder that she never stumbled upon another scavenger filling their growling stomach again after who knows how long.She never felt save in her human form,she felt weaker and more vulnerable in it but to open that big dumpster she had to turn.Pawing the dumpster would never work.The dumpster was huge,the little werewolf barely got a hold of the lid of it.Well,she couldn’t be the best judge of that,given her short stature.Already smelling the food,she was getting impatient,trying harder to open the darn thing.And thankfully the odds were on her side that day,giving her her dinner quickly instead of having her struggle for an hour,making every bone in her body ache before she could finally have her food.To her,it smelled fantastic.It probably was still pretty fresh.She was feeling a little picky that day,searching a little through the dumpster and smelling for the most delicious thing in there.It was such a rare occasion for her to pick what to eat so she took as much time as she would need.Shoveling through the food scraps she stumbled upon gold.Warm food.She couldn’t believe what she felt until she took a bite out of it.It really was warm food!Today was one of her most favorite days,she declared,and shoved some of the food onto something similar to a plate she found in the trash and settled herself in front of the dumpster,sitting with her reward in front of her and leaning against the metal.She impatiently dug into the food,wanting to taste the warmth of it before it cooled down.In her rush to eat it,she didn’t notice something approaching until it was too late.  
A shadowy figure made itself present,scaring the little one half to death.She tried to scramble backwards but was met with the cold metallic wall of the dumpster.The figure in the shadows hadn’t moved an inch since she saw it,rather,it was intently looking at every move that she did,which was to be honest scarier than it just lunging towards the werewolf.She couldn’t see the face of the figure and find out what it motive was.Did it want to eat?Was it just passing through and found someone going through the garbage?Or was it a employee of the restaurant that knew someone was eating the scraps and wanted to confront the scavenger.Whatever it was,it was making her anxious,too scared to move,not wanting to get more scars on her body,at least not today.But it still just stood there.She hugged her knees to her chest in a defensive manner,breathing coming short and erratic movements.She couldn’t let her guard down,it could be her end,so she stared back at the figure,staring to shake violently.The response she got was not what she expected at all.The figure started to take steps towards her.Bracing herself for the pain that would soon be felt on her body,desperately trying to control her breathing.But she experienced no pain.That made her look at the figure,not noticing when her eyes closed.It was a girl that looked to be some years older than her,with her hair in a loose braid that went over her cape.Her upper half looked completely human,full with freckles,but just a little glance lower revealed her fur covered legs that had hooves attached to them.The yellow eyes from her were filled with concern,an emotion that was never directed at her.Then,with the softest voice she ever heard,she began to speak:”I’m so sorry I scared you that badly.I wanted to get closer but I didn’t know how you would react at first.”

The look on her was an apologetic one,that held pity towards the little one.”No..no….its okay…I’m just not used to this…”it was a little remark that should not have been given a second thought.But that made the girl in front of her have a questioning look.”What do you mean by that,little one?”

“You know…..normally people aren’t the kindest to me…..”

She shuddered just from the memories flooding through her head,making sure she would never let herself become comfortable around others.The girl wanted to ask something again,but the question died in her throat as she inspected the scars and the bruises on the arms that peeked out of the little ones ‘shirt’. The so called ‘shirt’ was just a potato bag she cut holes in,and her pants that she once found had so many tears in them,she wondered how they didn’t fall apart yet.Her hair was long and seemed to be silver,if it wasn’t for all of the dirt and mud in it.The girl in front of her gasped at the realization that struck her and she put her hands up to her chest,making them visible so she wouldn’t scare the werewolf.

“I am so sorry to hear that.I should have shown you that I was here to help you from the beginning…”

That statement made the thoughts of the little one come to a halt as she processed the sudden information.”You’re…here to help me?”It sounded too desperate for her liking but that wasn’t important right now.

“Yes,I’m here to help you!My name is Taegyn and I take abandoned children in and give them a family!”The word family made something inside of her hurt and she didn’t notice she was crying until Taegyn mentioned it.”Oh no,I’m so sorry,I didn’t know that that was a sensitive spot that I hit.”

The little one wanted to snap back that she didn’t have to apologize all the time,but the only thing that came out of her was a broken sob.It was such a horrible feeling and she just wanted it to stop.But how?She almost forgot about Taegyn,who cleared her throat and started to softly say something.”Breathe slowly in through your nose,and then breathe slowly out through your mouth.That should calm you down.You can follow my breathing pattern if you’d like.”With that sentence Taegyn started to slowly breathe in and out,the little werewolf copying her movements.Slowly but surely,her breathing evened and her crying dyed down.Taegyn praised her,saying how strong she is,which couldn’t be true in her opinion but she still couldn’t speak up.Too scared that she would start to cry again.

“Hey,I noticed that I never asked what your name is.Would you comfortable sharing it with me?”The question was meant to calm her but it made the exact opposite.She visible flinched at the question,freezing up,not moving any muscle in her body.Taegyn couldn’t know that she was nameless.She always lived alone on the street,not remembering her parents and never having a name being given to her.It wasn’t a problem and she never bothered to think of one but know she had to think quickly.She couldn’t let Taegyn know that.She would be abandoned again and it made her feel the saddest she had ever thought she could be.The air felt tense and she forgot to breathe for a second,the quest to think of a name being the most important thing to her at the moment.But her attempt to cover it was futile as she heard Taegyns voice again,but a lot quieter and sadder than before.

“Wait,you don’t have a name?”

Shame started to burn inside of her as she gave a short nod.Her eyes never left her feet,too scared to look at the expression the other would wear.Even though she didn’t know Taegyn that well,she already felt safer and more comfortable around her and the thought of loosing her was horrifying.

“It is sad to hear that but it doesn’t have to be like that forever!We could give you one!”

The word ‘we’ made her ears twitch a little but she didn’t think too much about it.Slowly,Taegyn stretched her hand towards the little one,that carefully took it and the duo made their way to Taegyns home,what would soon also become her home.The thought of not being alone anymore made her smile brighter than she ever had.

She would finally have a family.


	2. Nothing lasts forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alissa lives with Taegyn and everything seems to be perfect.Nothing could ruin it.Or could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the second chapter!  
I always cry inwardly when I read this;Taegyn didn't deserve this...  
Anyway,I hope you enjoy!

The little werewolf didn’t know what to expect.Taegyn led her through tons of alleyways that she had never seen,seeming like an endless maze you could get forever lost in if you don’t know the path.After what felt like an eternity traversing through the maze,Taegyn stopped in front of a small door that blended in perfectly with the wall. Taegyn made a series of odd timed knocks and only gave a smile in response to the little werewolf’s puzzled face.The door slowly opened,revealing a gigantic person with a stern look on their face.Growing with panic, the little one was ready to bolt and tugged on Taegyn’s hand but she only squeezed the werewolf’s hand reassuringly and looked up to reach the eyes of the giant.

“Taegyn dearest,could I ask who you found this time?I swear we’ll soon be an orphanage if this keeps up.”Though the words sounded like they were intended to hurt,a small smile was on the giant’s lips,no malice in their tone.

“Well you can’t blame me for taking these poor babies in!Someone needs to care for them and them a family!This little one doesn’t even have a name!”,she gestured towards the hand the little one was holding.Take took the giant’s eyes away from her and they looked at the little one hiding behind Taegyn as best as she could.The face of the giant changed into something a lot softer,speaking quieter and kneeling to get on eye level with her.

“You don’t have a name?Do you remember your parents?”

A quick shake of the head gave them all the information they needed.

“Don’t worry,you’re going to join our family and you won’t ever have to feel alone again little one.”It was spoken in such a soft voice,she couldn’t believe that it came from the giant with hair that resembled moss,patches of skin that looked like bark from a tree and tiny flowers and mushrooms scattered across the skin that could be seen.Standing back up,they made room for the pair to walk into the base that she soon called home.

Taegyn stayed the first few weeks always by her side,never leaving the little one alone for too long in case she would get anxious and start to panic.She wasn’t the only orphan living in this base.A short gargoyle was always seated somewhere high up above where they could see everything and never get surprised by anyone.Another young satyr sprang excitedly through the hallways,always pumped to learn something new.They all were taught the basics they would need in this world:simple math,writing,reading,etc.Taegyn also taught her how to play the violin,saying that she will be as good and even surpass Taegyn one day.

A centaur with scars marking most of their body and long gray hair flowing on the floor taught them these basics and even though it was nerve wrecking to be alone without Taegyn by her side,she soon grew familiar with everyone living there.There were a lot of faces that vanished as quickly as they appeared but it was never bothersome to the little one,as all of them had kind smiles to her.To say that the beginning was a little difficult is an understatement.Not knowing how to call someone because they don’t have a name is a struggle nobody thinks about.But it was thankfully solved by Taegyn,who one day stormed into the sleeping chambers of everyone,pausing everyone in their activities.She made her way to the little werewolf,beaming from excitement.

“I finally have the perfects name for you!”That already enough to make her bounce on her feet,ears twitching excitedly and ready to hear the name Taegyn picked for her.

“So I always want to be sure to pick a name that fits the person that its given to.I don’t really know the criteria of fitting,it just fits.And I always knew your name had to begin with an A.So lo and behold the beautiful name that I find worthy enough to call you by.”

Taegyn always had to be so dramatic about her name reveals,making it that much more special for the person receiving the name.It was something Taegyn held dear to her heart,seeing eyes of the person light up and sometimes shedding tears of joy.Posing dramatically and drumming her fingers against the table,she made a grand gesture and spoke with pride.

“The name perfect for you is…….Alissa!I fell in love with the name as soon as I heard it and it deemed worthy enough for you.Will you accept this name as yours?”

The last sentence was with a slight uncertainty,looking a little nervous at the little werewolf that just stood silent.Taegyn was ready to soothe her when she noticed the tears emerging from her eyes,fearing that they were from sadness,or worse,disappointment.But none of that was in Alissa’s face,just pure love and appreciation for her family.Freeing herself from the frozen state,she leaped into Taegyns arms telling her how much she loves the name.The others complimented her name and she got tackled into a hug from the little satyr,congratulating her on her name.It felt like the best moment in Alissa’s life.Nothing could ever beat that.And it felt like it would last forever.But fate was never kind to Alissa.

Alissa grew up in one of the bases of the organization Taegyn was part of.The capital wanted to be a place full of people that fulfilled the work they were made for,and if someone didn’t fit that format,they would be crossed out of it.It’s a horrific reality a lot of people had to learn in the streets,making sure they were never caught.The organization wants to reform this corrupt kingdom into one were everyone can live peacefully as themselves.But that can’t be achieved without shedding some blood.When Alissa was old enough to make her own choices she had two options:

1.Leaving the place she called home and start a new life, or

2.Join the organization and help them change the system.

Alissa was sure she wanted to pick the latter.She couldn’t imagine her life without Taegyn in it and she wants to help people that are in the same situation she once was.It took her a lot of training in both psychological and physical form but soon enough she was ready to change the world.The ever so cruel fateful day happened when she was at home,talking about weekend plans with Taegyn.Nothing was out of the ordinary until a strange knock was heard on the door.It wasn’t in their knocking pattern so it immediately spelled danger.Taegyn,who was leader of this base,immediately led everyone to the secret passageways,not risking the life’s of anyone but hers.But Alissa made no move towards the passageway which made Taegyn even more stressed and anxious than she already was. 

“Alissa!Go to the secret exits!It’s too dangerous to stay here with me!”Taegyn’s words seemed to snap Alissa out of her trance she was in.Alissa had a fire in her eyes and she looked beyond furious as she spoke through gritted teeth.

“I won’t leave you to save myself!What if those outside the door turn out to bew violent?!What if you can’t defend yourself?!I can’t lose you…..”Taegyn desperately wanted to reassure Alissa that she would be alright but before she could get a word out as another series of knocks were at the door,this time a lot harder.She had to think fast,Alissa won’t leave and she can’t risk losing her because of her stubbornness.She pushed Alissa to a little hatch in the ground that didn’t lead anywhere but was impossible to spot unless you knew it was there.It would be save enough for Alissa to hide in.

“Alissa,get into that hatch!But please don’t leave it,no matter what._Please,for me.”_The broken tone of Taegyn’s voice made Alissa cave in.How could she deny that request?Getting into the hatch and settling herself,she heard Taegyn take deep breaths and walking towards the door.The sound of it opening sounded so much louder in the once lively base.But Alissa couldn’t dwell on it as she heard a voice that sounded……familiar?It didn’t sound like any person she ever made acquaintances with and she never talked with people outside the organization,so it was making all her hairs stand on edge.

“Excuse me miss for this rude interruption of your day but seem to have something of high importance from me and I’m here to get it back.”That request made Alissa’s breathing stop.What the hell is happening?Who the hell are these people?What is the thing they wanted back?The questions streamed through her head but every single one stopped when Taegyn spoke up.

“I’m sorry about that but I don’t know what you’re talking about?”Taegyn sounded like she was trying her best to stay calm,having only the slightest waver in her voice.

“Oh!You couldn’t possibly know what I want back.My apologies.I am from a scientific organization that stands neutral towards the capital.We would experiment on people and it almost always resulted in death but one worker mistook a subject for dead and threw them into the streets,deactivating the micro chip planted in their arm.You couldn’t believe our surprised faces we shared when one of the GPS signals started to beep again.So we noted the location and are here now to collect Prototype 0036.The most notable features on them were their silver hair,green eyes,and of course,their werewolf features.”

A deathly silence filled the room after the explanation.Alissa stopped breathing and was pretty sure that Taegyn stopped as well.They were looking for her.That was why she couldn’t remember her parents,or anything for that matter.She was starting to panic but had to keep quiet or else they might find her.Taegyn’s voice broke the silence.”I’m sorry but the description doesn’t fit anyone I know.The GPS signal probably freaked out,given the condition it might be in.”

It sounded like a good explanation.Taegyn could do this,she can lure the away and flee with Alissa to never be seen again.It sounded like a wonderful plan but broke into pieces when that familiar voice spoke up again.”I assure you miss that these GPS were made to last a lifetime,so there is no possible way it would malfunction like that.It sounds more like you know the person but just don’t want to sell them out.”

That had Alissa stop breathing again.They knew where she was.They wanted to get her back,away from Taegyn.And Taegyn couldn’t buy any time for them.The situation was utterly hopeless.

“We know about your little resistance but we will stay silent if you just hand our belonging over.”The voice was deadly cold now,every word dripping with venom.Everyone was in danger,not only Taegyn.Every single person in this organization was in danger because of Alissa.She couldn’t bear the thought of that.She had to get out there.To save everyone.To save Taegyn.But she couldn’t move.Her body was frozen in place too terrified to make any move.Alissa wanted desperately to move and save Taegyn from the situation before anything could happen but she remained a statue as Taegyn’s voice went through the room again.

“She is already long gone from here.Ran as soon as you knocked the door.And I won’t ever hand her over.No matter the cost.”

That statement made Alissa’s heart beat even faster than she thought was even possible.Why would she risk everything for her?An annoyed sigh snapped her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

“Bummer to hear she isn’t present here anymore.That sadly means we have to get back to the lab and track the GPS again.It was a pleasure meeting you.However before we depart,I would like to show you what happens to people that try to play the foolish hero.”

Before Alissa could even process the words that were said a blood curling scream filled the room.Something or rather someone fell to the floor which made a dull thud.Alissa wanted to get out of that hatch so desperately but couldn’t until the sound of footsteps got quieter and quieter.Judging that the air was clear she practically broke out of that hatch only to quickly run and fall on her knees in front of a Taegyn who had a giant slash in her side that was bleeding profusely.She tried to press her hands against the wound to stop the bleeding but her hands couldn’t even cover the whole wound.As she took Taegyn into her arms she desperately to think of some way to help her.She couldn’t let Taegyn die,the most important person in her life.She didn’t even notice that she started to cry until a bloody hand wiped the tears from her cheeks away.Taegyn had a somber smile on her lips,speaking in a hoarse whisper.”Why are you crying little one?”The endearing nickname paired with the question sounded ridiculous given the circumstances.Even though Taegyn was losing her energy by the minute she still tried to calm Alissa down just like she used to when Alissa was a child.Alissa couldn’t answer as her throat was closed.A hand on her arm made her open her eyes she didn’t notice she closed.”I couldn’t let them take you…I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you were in some laboratory experiencing all sorts of horrible pain…I couldn’t let that happen,you’re too important to me….please calm down…”

Alissa deemed it as impossible to cal.m down in this situation but she managed to get her breathing under control,for Taegyn.Her vision cleared a little up,the tears in her eyes previously blocking it.She took one of Taegyn’s hands in her own,noticing how her grip was getting weaker by the moment.

“I’m so sorry it had to end like this but your life is far from over.Run from this horrid place and start a new life…Find somewhere a nice place to settle down and maybe find someone you dearly love to spend your life with.I had that opportunity and want you also to experience life to its fullest form…and please take my violin with you…you practiced so hard to play on it and that would be something to remember me by.”The memory of her violin lessons made a watery smile appear on both of their faces but the moment was short lived as Taegyn coughed an alarming amount of blood up.

“I can’t hold on for a lot longer…I know you will achieve wonderful things in your life and remember that I will always be proud of you…I love you….”

Alissa’s voice came back to her to say “I love you too” to Taegyn and lightly squeezed her hand which made Taegyn smile and squeeze as hard as she could back.But soon the grip on her hand loosened until Taegyn’s whole body went limp.Alissa carefully carried Taegyn’s lifeless body to the bed they always slept together in.She lay her body on it and covered her in a blanket.Taking the violin in her hand and stealing one last glance of the bed,Alissa went through the secret passageway,never to return to this place.She is going to to leave the capital and start a new life,something that would make Taegyn proud.She is going to fight until the end.

For her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH  
My poor baby ;w;  
Hope you enjoyed this emotional roller coaster!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this could have been Alissa's happy backstory;but no,I had to destroy everything I hold dear!  
Anyways,I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
